Malfoy's bride
by KaitlynRose16
Summary: Summary inside Draco/OC. Just read I promise you will not be disappointed.
1. Malfoy Manor

_**Summery: Voldemort wins the war, after the war he dies though leaving the "New wizard world" in the hands of Lucius Malfoy. A girl ask for an audience with him and only him. He believes her idea to be brilliant and will go through with it...for a price. This is her story...**_

I stood outside, waiting. I wanted a glimpse of _him._

_'the things I do for my little sister's friend'_ I thought bitterly as I stood in the snow, _'why did I even say yes!'_

I convinced Mr. Malfoy to simply take away the muggle-born's magical abilities-there is a spell for that- and erase their memories of the wizarding world. He agreed as long as I married his son. His son agreed-but only after he saw a picture of me. I watched as the limo pulled up through the long drive-way. The wizarding world adapted to muggle cars-seeing as riding in one is more fun then walking and more comfortable then the other sorts of traveling- only the rich had them though.

I sighed as first Mrs. Malfoy stepped out of the car-rushing up to ensure I was okay, Then Mr. Malfoy who sneered at me-I was not suppose to be out of the warm manor and defiantly not suppose to be in the freezing, bitterly cold, winter air. But I had never seen snow before and as I said before- I wanted a glimpse of my future husband, Draco Malfoy. I heard a chuckle, and there he was. I knew that honestly he was handsome but didn't want to give into that Malfoy charm. He smirked at me as I gave him the death glare. He laughed! I growled at him.

"Now, Now children play nice" Mr. Malfoy mocked me, "Or at least let us get out of the cold before you start tearing each other's throats out."

"I like the second choice." I answered as the cold bit into the exposed skin of my face. We trudged back to the porch-well I trudged- Mr. Malfoy has had triumph in his step since being declared Voldemort's successor, Mrs. Malfoy always had an elegance to her step, and Draco had a mixture of both elegance and triumph. I wished I could be like that.

_'you will be like that, you'll have to be.' _my mind screamed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noted Draco walking next to me, or the bit of ice. I slipped and Draco caught me. He set me back up right. We kept walking.

"Pictures don't do you justice, you're much uglier in person" He said.

"if I'm so ugly why'd you say yes?" I asked. Draco chuckled and started to walk faster. He held the door open for me. " thanks" I said as I slipped through the door. Even though he was rude I decided to be a better person.

"Your from America" Draco realized, "father found me an exotic pet."

"Excuse me" I turned to face him, I was going to scold him but one glance at his father's face told me to watch myself, I sighed "please don't call me your pet" I mumbled out. A maid came to take our jackets. I watched as Mr. Malfoy took his wife's jacket and gave it to the maid then felt someone removing my coat.

"this thing can't hardly keep you warm." Draco said before handing it to the maid.

"It doesnt" I mumbled.

"Then we'll have to get you a new one." Mrs. Malfoy answered.

"No I wouldn't want you to waste your money on me." I told her.

"nonsense we'll find you one after we've been to the seamstress" she said then walked off, Mr Malfoy had walked off to his study a little bit ago so that left just Draco and me standing in the hall. There had been a question that I had wanted to ask but I was scared of the answered.

"Ma-"

"Draco" he interrupted me. I smiled a little at that, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Draco, what is your mom to your dad?" I asked.

" his wife..." Draco answered.

" I know but is she his property" I responded.

"Yes"

"Am I going to be your property" I asked. He didn't answer right away.

"Yes" he answered after a while. I nodded. There was a pop noise then Tilly stood before us.

"Young master?" She asked, "dinner is served." She then apperated back out to seek out Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Draco led me to the dinning room in silence.

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·

I sat at the table next to Draco. Everyone ate in silence. Everyone except me and Tilly. I was sitting there running the tip of my finger around the rim of my wine glass and Tilly was not permitted to eat yet.

"Miss Melody feeling alright?" Tilly asked quietly, being a house elf she wasn't allowed to speak. I smiled and nodded at her, making sure none of the Malfoys were looking at me. I didn't want Tilly to get in trouble.

"Is the food alright, you've barely ate." Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes ma'am, everything is delicious but I'm not very hungry." I answered. There was a knock at the door.

"Tilly, go collect the mail." Mr Malfoy ordered. Tilly scurried off, then came back and handed the letter to Mr. Malfoy. He read over it briefly then through it in the fire.

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·

"Alright Miss, here's the next few he's picked out for you." The seamstress told me as she entered with even more dresses. I laughed.

"What's this, the 30th set of gowns?" I asked playfully, but she didn't pick up on that.

"Actually Miss it's only the 29 1/2, this one only has 5 gowns in it." She answered truthfully.

"Wait so if someone did the math(29 times 10 dresses per time + the 5 dresses this time), Draco has literally picked out 295 different dresses for me to try on. He's real picky isn't he" I said.

"Or he cares enough to want his bride-to-be to look stunning." The seamstress responded. I gasped as she pulled the corset strings to tight. I walked out of the dressing room struggling for breath. I stood in front of the mirror feeling light-headed, "what do you think?" The seamstress asked.

"She looks amazing" I heard Draco say. The light-headedness was getting worse, "but loosen the corset some." He added, "I'd rather my bride not pass out at the alter."

"Thank you" I told him. My top almost fell as she loosened the strings and I realized that the corset was the only thing holding my top up. Draco saw this as well.

"In fact" he said, "how about no corset" he walked around to stand in front of me, "fix the top so it's from fitting." He ordered. The seamstress took the corset and I had to move quickly to hold the top up. I glared at Draco, who looked very proud of himself. The seamstress came back with a stool.

"I need you to stand how you normally would, Miss" she told me.

"My top will fall" I answered.

"Only briefly" the seamstress ensured me. I looked at Draco pleading with him to step away just for a moment. He turned his back to me and looked at me through the mirror. I let go of the top and the seamstress casted a charm. Draco's eyes never mind not even for a second. He didn't even glance like most men would.

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·

Tomorrow was the day. After weeks of planning, I was getting married. I went to climb into bed when I noticed a chair was knocked over, like someone was leaving in a hurry. I pulled back the sheets on my bed to find that there was a ton of water balloons waiting there for me to go to lie down in bed and get soaked. I had had enough of Draco's pranks, I climbed up into the chair and...

"Draco!" I yelled as if I was scared. He walked into my room expecting to see me covered in water, "I saw a spider" I claimed acting terrified. He crossed his as arms.

"Really?" He asked.

"Draco please I'm terrified of spiders." I pleaded. He sighed.

"Where?" He asked. I pointed to the corner, he went over to look, "I don't see a spider"

"Hey handsome" I said innocently. He turned around and I through the water balloon at him hitting him in the face, "There's your spider!" I ran as Draco conjured up a balloon to throw at me, thus a war began.

Twenty minutes later Draco and I were soaked and I was running trying to hide from him I ran into a room and hid behind a bed.

"Um..." I interrupted the guy with a "shush". He jumped off the bed and hid along with me.

"What are we hiding from?" He whispered.

"Her dashing handsome-" I didn't wait around for Draco to finish his sentence I crawled under the bed and ran. The stranger followed.

"Blaise." He introduced himself as we hid behind the couch. I heard foot-steps and conjured another water balloon. Blaise did the same as soon as Draco entered the room we began throwing but it wasn't Draco, "I am so sor-" I tried to apologise to the girl but she slapped me. I was holding my cheek as she yelled.

"Who do you think you are! Did you even earn the right to be here or are just another one of Blaise's one night stands! Do you know I have a wedding to attend tomorrow! In fact we all have a wedding to attend so why don't you just leave!" She screamed. I ran out of the manor and to the backyard. I'm not some weakling and I wouldn't have cried but she reminded me of someone. I tripped and fell when I stood back up I realize that I had ran further than I had thought. I was in the middle of the woods.

"Draco" I screamed praying he would come find me.

-~`*·`*·`*·`*· Blaise's P.O.V

We had been searching since Pansy had scarred her away last night. It was seven in the morning now and we were still searching the grounds. Draco and I had been searching the woods when I finally found her. I dropped to my knees beside her. She was shivering and her lips and skin had taken a slight blue tint. Her eyes were barely open. And she was muttering Draco's name

"DRACO!" I yelled hopeful that he could hear me, "DRACO" I yelled again but no one was coming. I picked the girl up and began running back to the manor. I got to the gardens to see Draco running out of the house. He ran over, dusted the snow off the bench in the garden and took her from me.

"Go get mother and the healer." He commanded. I ran off to do so, when I turned back to ask if they were in the house, I found Draco leaning over Melody. stroking her cheek. Tears in his eyes. I turned back around and yelled for Mrs Malfoy, running into the manor.

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·

I felt a pressure on my chest, probably Jinx. Wait, whatever is on my chest is mumbling and snakes can't talk...

"Go away Pansy"

"Draco I really am sorry, I didn't know."

"I said go away Pansy"

"But if she did die me and you could get married"

"Pansy..."

"And have a nice big house"

"And you would birth him 27 different sons that would fight over the inheritance only to realize that you had taken all of there father's money and ran off to Los Vegas, am I correct." I asked sitting up. Pansy stormed out. I gasped as someone grabbed my face and slammed their lips against mine. Draco. I didn't respond to the kiss but I didn't push Draco away either.

"The wedding is tomorrow and you'll stay in my room tonight." He told me before leaving.


	2. Arrogant jerks and stupid shadows

**Ok here's chapter two. If I didn't make it clear (probability not) Lucius just wants Draco to get married so that Draco will leave and Lucius doesn't have to put up with him anymore.**

I couldn't sleep that night. I got up to get a glass of water. When I walked by the parlor though I stopped dead. Mrs. Malfoy sat there on the couch looking at a picture. The picture.

"What exactly happened that you two ended up like this?" She asked.

"So you know" I said walking in and sitting on the couch next to her.

"I knew the moment I saw you" she sighed, "I know those bright green eyes any where...so the explanation?" She asked handing me the picture. It was was of a five year old Draco asleep with his arms wrapped around a four year old girl -also asleep- me.

"We were waiting for Santa. We had a plan to knock him out, take all of the toys, and feed him to Jinx. We fell asleep though and Draco must've thought I was a teddy bear" I told her. She looked puzzled.

"But Jinx was still an egg" she said.

"We thought that he would hatch if he smelled food." Draco's voice rang through the parlor.

"You knew from the beginning to?" I asked. Mrs. Malfoy excused herself. He nodded,

"I thought you had forgotten about me." He told me. I glared at him.

"How am I suppose to forget the arrogant prick that dumped me in the snow then gave me his favorite teddy bear to cling to after he realized that he had caused me to sprain my wrist because he dumped me on a rock." I said smileing.

"The same way I almost forgot about my stupid second shadow, the war" he responded.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" I said.

"Then I'm not an arrogant prick" he said.

"No" I smirked, "you're _my_ arrogant prick"

"There for you are my stupid shadow" he answered. He was getting frustrated with me. I smiled.

"Fair enough" I told him. He smirked and walked over sitting down next to me, "why'd you call me ugly" I asked.

"I'd never call you ugly"

"Yes you did! On the first day I was-" Draco didn't let me finish.

"I would never call you ugly if I knew that it was you. Father would have sent you away. He doesn't want me to be happy." He told me.

"You'd be happy with me around." I stated confused.

"Well vs. some random stranger, yeah" he responded.

"Watch it Malfoy. Someone might think that you actually care" I teased as I stood to go back to the room. I stopped as my already short night gown became shorter and tighter, Draco had charmed it. I kept walking only now I swayed my hips, I could hear Draco's grown of approval as I walked away. I walked up the stairs and down the corridor headed to the room when some pushed me against the wall.

"And who might you be little pretty" he asked. I kicked his feet out from underneath him. As he fell I tried to run but he grabbed my ankle causing me to tripped. He dragged me back to him. "Who do you think you are" the man hissed.

"The bride" Draco stated he stood over the man and me with his wand pointed at the man. The man released me eminently.

"M-M-Mr. Malfoy I swear I had no intention to harm the girl. I was only-" Draco ignored him.

"Melody" Draco said gently, nodding for me to come to him. I did, I ran into Draco's arms. My eyes never left the man and neither did Draco's wand. He walked me back to his bed room.

"Don't leave the room and scream if that excuse for a wizard tries to come in here." Draco said before leaving the room. When he came back I noticed that Mr Malfoy was walking on down the hall. Draco crawled under the covers. I gave him a confused look until I heard the other man's cries for mercy. Draco pulled me close and I buried my head into his chest trying to block out the horrible noises.

"I couldn't let that man go unpunished" Draco told me. I nodded against his chest. I understood.

**okay that's the end of chapter two the next one is the wedding...**

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·


	3. THE WEDDING

**finally chapter three.**

I woke up the next morning. Draco was gone. Mrs. Malfoy walked in carrying my dress.

"Scared?" She asked.

"Terrified." I answered.

"Want to know a secret?" She didn't wait for an answer, " now we both know Draco will be denying this for the rest of his life, but I walked in this morning to wake Draco up and he was already awake. He was laying there stroking your hair. I've haven't seen a more loving look in his eyes since he was a child."

"So what's the moral of the story?" I asked. She sighed.

"You'll be alright" she said. I knew what she meant. 'Draco won't turn out like his father.' I smiled

"I know." I told her

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·

I smiled at down at the dress, twirling around. I wasn't the one Draco had picked out. In fact it was the dress that I had wanted. "It's beautiful" I told Mrs. Malfoy.

"The seamstress said that you had wanted it, but Draco didnt." She told me.

"I did." I answered.

"She also said you looked about ready to murder him when he said he didnt like it" she said.

"I was" I told her. She was helping me tie up the back of my dress. It had long sleeves and a laced pattern on the bodice.

"Turn around let me see you...Oh!" She smiled at me "this beautiful woman before me can't be that little girl who used to run around the manor and absolutely torture Lucius." She sighed.

"But it is" I answered and hugged her. "Please don't cry."

"Your so beautiful and I'm so proud." She told me.

I sighed "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, for everything." She smiled

"Mom" she corrected me, "I'm soon to be your mother-in-law any ways."

-~`*·`*·`*·`*·

The wedding was held outside in the garden. Someone had put a warming spell around it and flowers had bloomed overnight. Mr. Malfoy was the one to walk me down the aisle. As bad as it seems my father was to busy with his own life to come to his own daughter's wedding,my mother died a long time ago, no brothers or sisters, and only three friends who wouldn't try and still Draco; Kylie Clark and Nikki Damians, Nikki was teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts at the moment and Kylie was teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and Nati...Nati would probabily beat Draco up, there for they couldn't make it and I will get major pay-back on them later. The traditional Slytherin ceremony drone on and on, the only mildly exciting thing to happen was when Mr. Malfoy got an 'important buisness call' and left, I zoned out in till,

"Draco has written his own vows" the priest said. I gave him a look and whispered

"You did?" Draco smirked.

"Melody, I remember saying that name was stupid as a child. Now it's literary music to my ears. I remember pulling your hair, now all I want to do is run my fingers through it. I remember pushing you down in the mud just to hear you scream, now I want to push you onto the bed and hear you scream in a different way-"

"MALFOY!" I yelled at him, blushing crimson.

"I was thinking more like, 'DRAAAACO' -" I glared at him and per the usual he laughed, "I promise to protect you, provide you with all that you could want or need, and love you till death rises from the ground and drags me away from you."

"Well then," the priest coughed, "Miss Todd, your turn."

"I promise to love you and care for you till death do us part." I responded going through my vows quickly.

" Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take Miss. Melody Cameron Todd to be your wife?"

"I do" Draco said eyeing me up and down.

"Miss. Melody Cameron Todd do you take Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband?"

I lean toward the priest and whispered, "After those vows?" He nodded as Draco laughed, "I do" I said loudly.

"Hurry up and kiss the bride" Blaise yelled.

"What he said!" The priest told Draco, wanting to get away from us. We kissed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Draco's friends and family cheered, Pansy and some girl named Astoria Greengrass cried.

Everyone went to the ballroom for the after party. I went up to Draco's room and walked out onto the balcony. It was almost midnight the party had been going since 9 in the morning.

"Tired?" A voice asked arms encircling my waist. I nodded leaning back into their chest, "mother needs us." I nodded again and followed Draco down the steps, we entered the ballroom which seem to explode with "congratulations"

"Ahh yes there they are, I would like to say a few words about the couple." Narcissa happily announced, but I didn't hear anything else. I fell asleep in Draco's arms.


End file.
